Hope's story
by Felixmcallan
Summary: Follow the titan Hope, and her sexual adventures. LEMONS! LEMONS! LEMONS! If you don't like this, turn away.
1. Chapter 1

"Guardian," A male robotic voice said. " Eyes up Guardian!" A woman woke up to a strange rock floating in front of her. She shrieked and tried to bat it away, only managing to smack her hand on a car behind it.

"Hey! why did you try to hit me?" the floating rock said" "you can talk?" said she asked. "... yes I can... I think" retorted the rock. "what exactly are you?" asked the woman. " I am a Ghost." "Your Ghost actually." "We are not safe here The Hive control this area" " I have a very small question... What am I?" the woman asked. "You are a Guardian. A Titan to be exact.

She got up and revealed an above average height human woman with an hourglass shape and light armor that further accented the shape. The woman took off her helmet revealing medium length brown hair, slightly tanned white skin and a face that any Guardian would fall for. "Do you remember anything?" the ghost asked. "Im... Uh, Twenty five. " "Anything else?" "I think..." She pondered for a moment. "Hope. My name is Hope"

" Hey! a rifle over there!" Hope exclaimed. "huh?'replied Ghost. As it turned out, Hope was a gun fanatic."This is an AR-15! it fires 5.56mm rounds! I can't believe this! This thing is amazing! Hope was almost shedding tears of joy. "does it work?" She aimed at a wall and pulled the trigger. The gun fired a single round, penetrating the wall and hitting a metal wall on the other side.

Putting her helmet back on, Hope wondered out loud. "Where am I?" She turned to see a sign on the wall that said "Travis Air Force Base" (actual base) "Huh?"

She also saw a sign that read "armory" Of course she opened the door. What she saw could only be described as Titan heaven. Guns everywhere.

Everything ranging from an M-4 Carbine to a T.O.W. Missile decorated the walls and also attachments galore.

A few minutes later she started to put on attachments on the AR-15. Twenty minutes later the weapon was fixed with a combat gunsight, a foregrip and fixed stock She had also found an M102 shotgun, all pre-Golden age stuff.

After feeling satisfied that she had enough guns she headed over to the grenade area and was about to take one when the Ghost said: " don't!" "why not?" saidHope, disappointed. "you can summon grenades with your light" "what?" "you are a Guardian of the light! The good guys, aka the light, gave you abilities like summoning grenades, lift, which is like a boost jump, and a Defender bubble, which is a half sphere made out of void energy that's immune to all weapon fire" Said Ghost.

Something shrieked in the distance and for the first time Hope noticed the strange substance on the walls that made it look like a beehive. Ghost quickly pinged the area and said "we need to move" "like now" "Why?" Hope asked. Footsteps grew closer. Hope changed to her shotgun, cocked it, arming a round of buckshot. A... something popped up in front of her. "Thrall!" the Ghost announced. Hope didn't care what it was unless it soon became a dead one.

As the Thrall leaped, it realized its worst mistake. Hope grinned and pulled the trigger. Buckshot shredded the Thrall. "YEAH! GET SOME!" Hope yelled. "Umm.. that might of attracted more.." Ghost said. Hope bent down to inspect the Thrall, letting down her guard. As she started to find green and purple little boxes, She heard a boom, and the shy strangely darkened.

Hope ran out of the armory and looked around. She spotted a large ship, that deployed several smaller craft that Hope estimated would take at most two minutes to arrive. "A fallen ketch... I've never seen one this close" Ghost muttered. Hope scrambled and found cover behind a wrecked M-1 Abrams tank. As the smaller ships, "Skiffs" as her ghost called them, arrived, and started unloading, Hope started taking deep breaths. When the first Dreg hit the ground, she took aim, exhaled, and fired, the 5.56mm round embedded itself in a dregs skull, and it fell.

Unfortunately, Hope underestimated the true power of the fallen. Not wanting to bother with a rogue guardian, they deployed several repeating shanks. She was quickly defeated and stumbled to her knees. As the repeating shanks spooled up their repeaters, Hope waited for her inevitable doom. She saw a blue light. Then nothing.

Hope gasped and took deep gulps of air. She felt around her stomach and found three holes in her armor. she felt in them, but there were no scars or wounds. "We have to go. Now." The ghost said. Hope got up, and asked, "Where to?" "I gave you a marker" So she ran. She saw the plasma bolts from the pursuing fallen. A few hundred meters later, she got to the marker. What she saw, astounded her.

A golden age Arcadian class jump ship. Hope asked, "Can it fly?" "Yes, just give me a sec." Responded her ghost. As the jump ship powered up, a shriek alerted Hope to approaching fall. A huge fallen archon took aim with is a shrapnel launcher, and fired.

Hope was transmitted to the jump ship just in time. As she plotted the course to "The tower" as her ghost called it, she realized how spacious the jump ship was.

It had sleeping quarters and even a shower cubicle. Hope lumbered over to the bunk and started to take off her armor.

Only wearing her skintight bodysuit, the Ghost further noticed her large, perky breasts, and her large, bubbly butt. she soon lay on her bunk and waved the ghost over. "We need a name for you." Said Hope. "How about Felix?" She asked. "Why not" Responded the newly named Felix.

Hope pulled him close and unknowingly pressed the bottom part of his shell against her breasts. Then she kissed him. Felix felt a growing feeling on the bottom of his shell. Hope suddenly felt... something, on her breast. It was glowing, sparkly, and white. It was twelve inches long, and four inches wide. It was his dick.

Hope gasped. "It's huge!" "I'm sorry..." muttered Felix, genuinely ashamed. "its ok" Hope reassured. Felix managed to put his dick back in and apologized profusely. Hope kept trying to reassure him that it was ok until she had a question. "I thought I died when the shanks shot me. How am I not dead?" she asked.

"Well, you did die. I had to use your light, to revive you" Responded Felix. Hope looked like she would burst into tears. "Hey, don't cry now" Felix attempted to comfort her. It didn't work. Hope started sobbing, and tears ran down her beautiful cheeks, and Felix was confused. As he attempted to comfort her, by rubbing his shell of her arm, he asked: "Why are you crying?" She sobbed. "B... Because you revived ... m... me and haven't a... asked for anything ye... yet" She sobbed again.

"It's ok... it's my job to do that" Replied Felix.

"I have to pay you back. No exceptions" Said, Hope. She stopped crying, and cleaned her face, and walked off. Felix had no idea what was going on, so just hovered in place. When Hope came back, she was holding scissors, spray paint, and paintbrushes. "What are those for?" Asked Felix. "The paint is for my armor, but the scissors? That's something more... interesting" Responded Hope. She left the paint on a desk, and holding the scissors, walked seductively over to Felix. She used the scissors to cut her sleeves off, and cut a large "Slit" in her breast area, exposing much of her cleavage.

She tossed the scissors aside and grabbed Felix. She fell backward into her bunk and pushed him into her cleavage.

She lifted him up, and asked: "This is OK right?"

He nodded. She pushed him back into her breasts. Then she started to lick and suck the top of his shell. Felix was having the time of his life. His "Face" was pressed into a pair of large breasts, and his top shell was being tended to a pair of beautiful lips, and a luscious tongue. He couldn't describe the sadness and disappointment when she stopped and pushed him away. he was about to complain until he saw what she was doing. She smirked, and pulled down her bodysuit and let her large breasts hang out.

Felix's face when he was exposed to her large fleshy orbs, was priceless. "Felix..." She called. "Your dick looked very... tasty" She murmured seductively. He felt the feeling again, and his massive twelve-inch dick materialized. It wasn't even hard yet. Hope grabbed it and started to jerk him off. soon, his dick was full size. At six inches wide, and fourteen inches long, Hope wondered if she could even fit him in her. She started to lick along the bottom of his dick, and he moaned. Hope put the tip in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, and winked at Felix.

Felix groaned and started breathing heavy. She started to tease him, by pretending to go deeper, but not. Felix was fed up with this teasing, and pleaded her, "Please?" She winked at him agian and started to go deeper. And deeper. She managed to get about thirteen inches in her mouth, before gagging on his massive dick. She grinned around his dick and pulled out. "That tasted soooo good. I want more." Hope moaned. She started to jerk off his base and took the rest in her mouth. her other hand dipped down into her bodysuit to rub her perfect pussy. Felix felt like the luckiest ghost alive.

His dick was enveloped in a warm, moist, moth, and his balls were being fondled by a warm, caring hand. He sighed, signaling that he was close. She stopped jerking him off and pulled his dick out of her mouth. "Let's make this more... Hot." Hope purred in his "Ear" She walked enticingly, hips swaying, exposing more of her lithe body, toward the shower cubicle... Felix just hovered there, dumbfounded.

The sound of the water being turned on sent a shiver down his spine. "Felix!" Hope cooed. "Of course" Felix muttered. He warped over to where hope was and was greeted with the most beautiful sight in the galaxy.

Hope was fully naked, licking her lips, water running down her slender form. Hope waved her hand, inviting him into the shower. As he came close, she hugged him in a tender embrace, before laying down on her back, and spreading her legs, exposing her tight, shaven, soaking wet, virgin slit.

Felix was astounded. He was just sucked off by a beautiful, perfect woman, who he just met, and now she trusted him enough to have intercourse with her. "Please be gentle. It's my first time." Hope smiled nervously. "I'll be gentle" Felix promised. As he came closer, the smell started to enter his shell. It was sweet and smelled like blackberries.

Felix realized that he needed a lubricant, so he rubbed his dick on her lips, letting her saliva do the trick. Hope was happy to help and licked his dick all over. Once it was fully lubed up, Felix dipped down to her slit. Hope whimpered in anticipation, and Felix started to enter her slit. As his tip was enveloped, Hope let out a loud moan. About five inches in, Hope screamed in pleasure. "Should I stop?" Felix asked. "Please. Don't stop. Keep going, right there!" Hope panted.

Felix obliged, and started thrusting faster, and kept hitting her g-spot. His ears were filled with her cries of passion. Soon her moans increased in volume and pleasure. One thrust later, an explosion of pleasure took over Hope's body, and juices spayed over Felix's shell. He absorbed her cum on his shell, and it tasted how it smelled. Sweet blackberries. Still trembling, Hope had one final request.

"I want you to stick your dick in between my breasts. So he did, and Hope started to massage his dick with her large breasts. Felix started thrusting, and Hope licked his tip. Felix could hold in no more. "I'm... about to..." He grunted. Hope quickly took him in her mouth, just as he came. Six, seven, eight, spurts of cum, leaked out of her mouth and onto her breasts. She swallowed what she could, and blushed. "Thank you." She whispered in his "Ear" She hugged him again, and they shared a moment of passion. The jumpship's computer chimed. "Four minutes to destination"

They got cleaned up, and Hope got dressed. As Hope landed on the tower, she was astounded by the number of guardians. When she exited, she was greeted by a shorter, curvy hunter, with hot pink armor. "Hi! My name's Rose! Welcome to the tower! If you ever need some 'fun' i'm here!" She winked suggestively. Hope was feeling like she might be the luckiest guardian ever.


	2. Shit happens

CHPTR 2

Hope giggled as Rose fell out of her chair. "Hey! I cant hold my juice OK?" Rose objected. The two were regulars at the tower bar, even though, Rose never drank "Adult beverages" As she called them. Rose was lightish blue skin and never tanned. She had long brown hair, a similar face to Hope, medium breasts. But she made up for her medium breasts with her large, plump butt. Hope sighed. "Come on" She patted her lap, and Rose climbed into her lap. Rose was not that short, only 5'3'' but Hope was 6'6''.

Rose started to grind on Hope's lap. Hope started kissing and sucking on Rose's neck. Rose moaned quietly. The frame tending the bar took no notice. Considering they were off duty, they were not dressed in their armor.

Hope was wearing skinny jeans and a v-neck t-shirt that exposed a lot of her cleavage. She was also wearing a blue zip hoodie. Rose, was wearing a hot pink t-shirt that in Hope's opinion, was two sizes too small. Not that she cared. To benefit the pink shirt, Rose was wearing blue tight yoga shorts, Felix hovered up to the couple, and gazed at the experience of a lifetime. It had been six weeks since Hope and Felix had met Rose, and established a "Triple date" system. All three were dating each other, and Hope, and Rose discovered that they were bisexual.

Rose turned around in Hope's lap and pressed her forehead against Hope's. Hope reached out to Felix and dragged him between both of them. As two pairs of beautiful lips and two tongues caressed him, he thanked the traveler over, and over. Hope stopped kissing Felix and switched back to Rose. Felix broke free and floated down to their legs. He "Rubbed" Their legs, by caressing them with his shell. Hope and Rose pressed their lips together. Rose had never really had any kind of sex and was surprised to feel Hope's tongue, pressing against her lips. She allowed access and was introduced to a wave of new feelings. Hope's tongue fought with Rose's tongue for dominance. Hope, being the more experienced, won. Hope picked her up and pushed her against a wall. Rose was having the time of her life. She was being dominated by the love of her life, and a ghost with a massive dick.

The frame took notice and said "No sexual contact here please" Hope grumbled, and let go of Rose, who whined in protest. As Rose passed, Hope smacked her ass and smirked at its jiggle. "Come on Rose. We're going to my room" As they waited in the elevator, Hope got behind Rose, and linked her arms around Rose's waist.

Rose was surprised to feel Hope nibbling her left ear. The sensation was rocking, to the young virgin. The elevator chimed, and the trio stumbled to Hope's room. Hope threw Rose onto the bed, and Felix's dick appeared. Rose gasped. "It's huge! And it's not even hard yet!" Rose looked very nervous.

Hope stroked Rose's hair and took off her shirt. Taking her own shirt off, she planted kiss after kiss on Rose's lips. As Hope took off her bra, so did Rose. Rose looked down, ashamed that she had smaller breasts. Hope gently grasped her chin and tilted it up. "Don't be ashamed. I like them" Breathed Hope. She took one in her mouth. Rose gasped and bit back a moan. Felix, with his now hard dick, stood by, until needed. Hope dipped a hand in Rose's pants and rubbed her clit. Rose moaned and kissed Hope. Hope looked at Felix, and invited him over. Hope then spread Rose's legs, and stuck a finger in her slit. Rose screamed in pleasure. "If you thought that felt good, wait till Felix gets in you" Hope teased. Felix wasn't lubed up and said so.

Hope grabbed some lube, and applied it, slowly, while simultaneously oiling up her body, paying extra attention to her large breasts. As Felix slowly entered Rose's tight slit, Hope crawled on top of Rose. Cupping Hope's oiled breasts, Rose sucked on Hope's neck. She then screamed in ecstasy, as Felix entered her tight slit.

He started thrusting, and Rose cried out in pleasure, but her cries were soon muffled with Hope's lips. Soon, Rose felt the pleasure build up, and exploded, blanketed in a velvet haze. Hope snuck a hand down, to collect some of Rose's juices, and an act of extreme steaminess lapped away at her juice covered fingers.

As Felix pulled out, Hope slinked down to Rose's slit, still dripping with her juices. Hope lapped them up, causing Rose to moan, and place both hands on Hope's head.

Hope was happy to continue, and kept licking. Felix, still hard, rubbed on Hopes bubbly butt. Rose came agian, and was soon followed by Felix, who came all over Hope's back.

All three were tired, and took to cleaning off. After wiping the juices off themselves, they lay down, and Hope embraced Rose in a tender display of affection.

Then Hope whispered three words she had never heard for her in her ear. "I love you."

Rose's eyes widened. "What did you say?" She asked, astounded. "I love you." Hope was confused, as why she was so suprised. Rose's eyes started to water. "No'one has ever told me that..." Rose started to sniffle. Felix floated up, (No dick of course) "We love you Rose." Tears started to fall on Rose's vibrant cheeks. She made no sound, just tears. Without saying a word, Hope smashed her lips against Rose's and whispered into her ear "I love you." Hope dragged the sheets over the three of them. The rest of the night, sighs and grunts could be heard from Hope's room.


	3. Vex shit

"Come on! I want to show you something!"

Hope sighed, as Rose dragged her, literally, through the halls of the tower.

As they approached the Hangar, Hope smacked Rose's ass, just to see it jiggle. Rose smirked and shook her ass. "Come on, what did you want to show me?" "You'll see" Rose giggled. She summoned her own ghost, Maple, and requested that her and Hope, would be transmitted up to Rose's ship.

*Twenty minutes later*

As the pair transmitted on to the Venus surface, the couple noticed the exquisite scenery, a nearby lake, and most, a group of vex. Strangely, the vex didn't open fire. What was surprising, was the group size. Two goblins, two Hobgoblins, and a Minotaur.

Hope paid little attention, and took off her helmet, laying it on a nearby rock. Soon followed by rose, the pair quickly undressed and slipped into the lake. The water was warm, not too warm, but just right.

As they lay on a rock, they explored each other's bodies, not noticing the group of vex approaching. As Rose opened her eyes, she noticed the group of vex and yelped. The two guardians were astounded with the Vex's "Weaponry" Each goblin or hobgoblin had a twelve-inch dong and was harder than steel.

The Minotaur, on the other hand, had a sixteen inch long and was six inches thick. Hope grinned and started stroking her body, giving a "show" to the vex. The goblins and hobgoblins advanced on Rose, as she licked her lips. Up for a challenge, Hope beckoned over the Minotaur. She got on her knees, and toyed with her breasts, as the minotaurs sixteen-inch cock waited. Hope spat into her hand, and started stroking the massive cock, letting out little moans to arouse herself and the minotaur.

Rose, was feeling like she bit off a bit more than she could chew. The two cocks in her mouth twitched, as she licked and sucked. Jerking off the other two goblins, she felt her legs being spread. She gazed back and saw the two other hobgoblins positioning themselves. She let out a small cry of surprise as she was lifted off the ground. The hobgoblins took notice of her huge ass, and groped it, sending a wave of pleasure up her spine. She moaned, sending vibrations up the Goblins cock in her mouth. They both came due to her constant licking and sucking being too much for them to handle. Rose's mouth filled with sticky white fluid, tasting odd of lemons. Rose loved it.

Hope was still stroking the minotaurs cock. She grinned and licked his transparent balls to the head of his cock. She started to suck the head, swirling her tongue around the tip. Tasting precum, she took him out of her mouth, and murmured "Not yet" Slowly stoking her way up his "Chest", she straddled his waist, grinding her pussy against his frame.

Rose was being fucked senseless by the two hobgoblins, as she replaced the two goblins who were previously in her mouth with the other hobgoblin and goblin. They came at the same time, filling her with cum.

The four vex previously in Rose left, leaving only the minotaur. The two stunningly beautiful woman in front of him, made the minotaur's cock twitch, causing rose to eye his dick, and felt her mouth water.

Already close, due to Hope's constant pleasuring, one squeeze oh his tip, sent him over the edge. His transparent milky white balls, suddenly came clear, and his milky white cum sprayed out of his dick like a hose. The two woman moaned, as they bathed in his cum.

Authors note: Come on you guys! I write this all for you! at least review. Anyway, I need situations and ideas. Send me ideas on who my characters fuck next, or add your own. *if you do, add personality, sexual preference, kinks, ETC* Also ad plot, or what you want to happen. Have a nice day/night! Whatever.


	4. Status update

Just to tell you guys, Im still alive. I know, i know, I've been lazy.

God of 0blivion, and , don't worry, your hive gang bang (for lack of a better name) Is coming up. Im just a little… distractible.


	5. Holy balls, I'm back

The wind howled through the dark, musty Hive caverns as Hope paced through them. Her earlier, looser armor had been replaced with a tighter, more form fitting armor made by an actual armorsmith, and not by herself with the help of some scissors. Hope personally liked the armor, due to the fact that is was more armor-heavy around the waist, thighs, and breasts. Somewhat of an artist, Hope had also painted a skull on her helmet, mostly because she was pressured to do so. (AUTHOR RE-CAP) *She's essentially even more thicc now*

Hope's hips swayed as she moved on, and Felix, hovering by noticed, and grumbled.

"Are you _trying_ to be a whore?"

Hope, surprised at Felix's brash comment, spun around. "Excuse me, but I can walk however I damn please"

Felix snorted, spinning in the air. "I see, definite whore attitude."

The titan, confused and offended, swiped at the ghost.

"What is up with you? You on your man-period?"

As the two bickered, oblivious to their surroundings, the caverns came alive. Two wizards, obviously sisters because of their similarities, large breasts and behinds, floated stealthily towards the guardian and her companion. A small pack of thralls, maybe twenty, followed, hissing at each other quietly. Coming up the rear, a massive Knight by the name of Gragok, Fist of Crota, brandishing a Cleaver, energy shield, and a thick, chitinous thirteen inch cock between his heavily muscled legs. The wizard sisters bowed to the massive Knight, recognizing his power, and the Thrall followed suit.

"Oh my fucking god, you're such a fucking slut!" Felix finally exploded.

"You've fucked Fallen, you've fucked Vex, you've fucked Cabal, the only thing you haven't fucked is The Hive!" (That, my beautiful readers, is a literary device called foreshadowing)

Hope let out a scream. "Fuck you, Felix. For all I can remember, you _liked_ me as a slut, you fucking flying rock!"

And with that, Felix floated away, to explore and scan some rocks.

Hope let out a long, tired sigh. "At least I'm alone here…"

Gragok let out a loud, thunderous roar, and the Thrall surged forward. Hope let out an eep, and grabbed for her auto rifle. She let loose a burst, catching three thralls before they surged all over her, grabbing at her. She tried to scream, but her helmet muffled her cries for help. Rage surged through her, as she forced herself free, and slammed the ground in front of her, causing a massive arc explosion, sending the Thrall flying. That was Gragok's cue. With a roar to shake the moon, he charged, slamming into Hope, sending the curvy Titan flying. She landed with a grunt.

The two Wizards floated up, taking up a chant. Hope moaned. "O-Oh my god… what is happening to m-me?"

For some reason, she felt… horny. The sisters started to stroke the titan, and her hornyness only increased with the ritual. The sisters backed away. A small burst of green smoke exploded all around hope. The ritual was complete.

Felix sighed as he floated around, scanning various hive structures. The nearby screeches didn't catch his attention, but the sight of four female wizards, asleep, sure did.

He floated up, and smirked as he noticed the affluent curves, large breasts and plump rear ends. "Today is a good day"

Hope stood up on shaky legs. Gragok stood before her, his massive cock slowly rising to greet her. His deep, gravely voice spoke to her. "Hello, guardiaaaan…"

(Note)

Holy shit, it's been a while. About a year, if I am correct. That's a long hiatus! I do apologize. This is just kinda a filler, so yeah.


End file.
